Red Strings of Fate
by Nocturnal Lane
Summary: If fate wasn't the one pulling the strings... Would this happen? Akasuna no Sasori/OC. The OC is a girl.
1. Chapter One: Hidden and Found

**Author's Notes:**

A story I wrote... *counts* around three years ago. Just wanted to post it here and perhaps get some feedback ^^ This one is the unedited version.

* * *

**~o~o~Red Strings of Fate~o~o~**

**Chapter one: Hidden and Found**

I wiped my wet little chubby cheeks furiously and hugged my legs. I've been trying to find the perfect position to sit for hours… without any luck. My back made an eerie cracking sound every time I moved. This tiny hole I was trapped in forced me to crouch down. It was dark inside and it lacked air; I was getting dizzier and weaker every passing minute. My stupid, wild imagination didn't help either. This haunted building, whether I wanted it or not, made me keep on picturing the monsters and other daunting creatures that could attack the helpless me in the dark. I let my long straight auburn hair fell like a curtain as I buried my head in my legs.

_Where are they? Why isn't anyone coming? _

I mentally grunted as I accidentally stomped on my bad foot. My twisted joint throbbed with pain once more. I could swear that my cheeks were red right now… Not from blushing, but from me constantly wiping the tears that came out. I couldn't say a word… I couldn't scream; not even a whimper, until someone had found me. They could hurt her if I did. My most precious belonging.

Suddenly there were noises… Footsteps. The person seemed to wander around for a while, the sound echoing through the building.

_I'm here! I'm here! Please notice me, please!_ However, that 'someone' appeared to walk further and further away from where I was. When his, or her, footsteps could no longer be heard, I bowed down my head; gradually losing hope.

Still, a miracle occurred. Moonlight shone through the cracks of the wood and stone. I carefully looked up and my heart leaped in joy.

"Sasori-nii-san!" I shouted; or at least intended to. My throat was dry and I was already nauseous from the inadequate amount of oxygen. I could never think that the presence of this red-haired boy, who was 6 years older than me, could make me even more pleased than I usually feel when I meet him in normal occasions. I was about to strangle him to death with my hug until those tedious, yet venomous words slipped out of his mouth. The moment just _had_ to be ruined. Again.

"What are you doing here brat? I've had enough work without you frequently disappearing and yet here you are. You know very well that I've got a thinner patience-string than much other people, but _why _do _you_ keep bothering me?" I frowned and glared at him, ignoring my frail and puny form.

"If you're so bothered by my common 'disappearances', then don't search for me at all!" I croaked. Of course it sounded more like a frog than my usual voice; I haven't had anything to drink for eight hours. Take or give several minutes.

"I had to. Your Aneue is practically freaking out" I scowled. It was always about _her_. Sunagakure _adored_ her. The male jounin were head-over-heels… They dreamed to go out with her (_naturally including those perverted old men I hated so much_) as the females fantasized what would it be to be perfect… like her. Chuunin and genin (boys andgirls) took her as a role model. Parents compared their children to her. I loved my Aneue, please don't mistake me, but it was and is never a crime to be jealous now isn't it? Why? I heard you ask… Because I was the total opposite of her.

True, I was still young, (_Though with an over-developed mind, a set of colorful vocabulary and a head harder than any rock. I could be sweet only to the people I like_) but anyone could notice the difference. It was like heaven and hell. Like I wasn't related to her. At all. We were at least still _half_ related. Same father, different mothers. That shouldn't have made a gigantic gap of dissimilarity between us. It shouldn't. But it did, much to my dislike. My lifeless long russet hair, dull left hazel eye and my dark emerald right eye were nothing compared to my Aneue's shining and wavy red hair, her brilliant sparkling crystal blue eyes and proportional body. Yes, my irises were odd. Deal with it.

Puppet-boy here was no exception. I caught him glancing (_a polite word for 'ogling' and 'drooling'_) at my Aneue when she was shopping (_I followed *cough*spied*cough* her that day, though I was partly dying {ok, maybe a little too harsh… it was a fever} and limping instead of walking. An old perv ran into her yesterday and stalked her… I couldn't just let her be_).

_Wow, I thought about all of that in less than 2 seconds. _

_ And I still could maintain my glare._

_ I feel so proud of myself._

He offered me his hand, which I glowered at.

"Take it, I want to go home. NOW" His emotionless mask remained, as usual, but the irritation dripping in his voice was hard to miss.

"I can't walk"

"Then _crawl_" I huffed.

_And I thought that the air in the desert at nightfall was cold. _After I had successfully dragged myself out, I let his long and firm fingers wrap my dainty hand. Only then could he see that bruises and all sizes of cuts covered me from head to toe.

"A fight? Expected of you. How unladylike" I growled silently and balled up my left fist.

"T'wasn't a fight. I _played_ here and _SLIPPED_" The last word was full of sarcasm, yet he ignored it. He wasn't going to let a 7-year-old intimidate him. It could hurt his pride.

"Keep yapping Pinocchio" Yep. He was definitely a puppet-obsessed jerk.

"You would've called me a liar even faster if I told you the truth" I looked away from him and he carried me easily, as if I was a feather… Or worse, a _nothing_. I didn't realize how cold I was until my body was against his. The cozy warmth made me smile a little, but I quickly changed it.

"Try me" The edges of his is crept upwards; mocking, no doubt. I clutched his robe, afraid to fall. The fact that he was jumping on rooftops, not walking, scared me even more. I didn't want to hear any _'Oh how could he do that?' _or '_Sasori would never do such a thing'_ or even an _'It must've been your fault for being too heavy'_. Believe me. I was more than merely experienced in the 'Making-Sasori-Mad' department. He wouldn't even hesitate to release me from his embrace right now if he wanted to.

"No, like I said, you won't trust me. Or maybe, you'd turn as red as your own hair and drop me. Again" I emphasized the last word to remind him of how many times I have landed on my bum due to him 'fortuitously' dropping me.

"And like I said, 'try me'. Or are you deaf too now?" I pinched his arm without any mercy and he shut his eyes for a split second, then reopened them only to angrily stare back. _Whoa, if looks could kill._

"Where are we going? This isn't the way to my house!" He looked at me with a 'Duh-isn't-it-obvious' look and turned his face away to concentrate on the road. At least my attempt to change the subject worked.

"Details when you arrive home" Okay… Maybe it didn't work after all. Seconds later we arrived in the Kazekage's… office. _Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_He devilishly smirked as he saw my reaction. If it wasn't for my ankle, I would've kicked him and made a run for it. He walked casually; still carrying the feebly struggling me in his arms, and went upstairs to the meeting room. I noticed that some people in the building were looking at us. He must've seemed like he was a kidnapper right now.

He leaned on the wall beside the door. I've stopped struggling by then. I was hungry, thirsty, my whole body hurt and it was still cold. Sasori's heat could only warm up half of me. My right part was completely neglected. My eyes were partially closed, fatigue was building up inside of me and my small body couldn't take it any longer. If it wasn't for the door slamming, I would've passed out for sure.

"It's not usual to see you here Saso- Itsumi-chan! What happened to you!" She rushed to me and examined me there. _Great. More medicine._

"How did you get so many bruises!"

"Chiyo-baa-sama, I have to inform her sister"

"Oh yes, go ahead, leave Itsumi-chan to me, we will be in my room" He handed me to her and without both of them noticing, I was narrowing my eyes.

'_Take it, I want to go home. NOW' BLEH! He only wants to meet Aneue sooner! SICK JERK! JUST WATCH WHEN I'M HEALED! I'M GOING TO PUT A TWENTY METER RADIUS BARRIER BETWEEN YOU AND ANEUE! _I shouted madly in my head.

_He only wanted to impress Aneue… through saving me. Then he would be the hero. And they live happily ever after. Boom. End of story. Then again, fairy tales need an antagonist right?__That was me,_ I thought again.

I wasn't aware because I was too caught up in my thoughts (and mostly other plans to get rid of puppet-boy, regardless of how much I owe his family), but I was already on a bed… With Chiyo bringing the familiar, icky, gooey, ridiculously stinky green substance and a glass of water. I cringed my nose at the medicine, but was glad she understood that my throat my making a desert on its own.

"What happened? I heard you were missing" She asked me gently while mixing the stinky medicine with another horrid looking liquid.

"I… They took Yuki-hime and called me a baby and cracked her arm off and hit me and said if I want to have Yuki-hime back I'll have to stay in the hole inside the haunted building for 10 minutes without a sound but then they closed the entrance with some stuff and I couldn't get out so I waited" I said without a single comma. I couldn't lie to Chiyo; she would detect it right away. Yea, that was the truth. That was why I was in this mess. To get my birthday present back.

"And how long exactly DID you wait before Sasori found you?"

"When I went inside it was around 1 o'clock"

"It wasn't necessary to do that Itsumi-chan… I or Sasori could make you a new one"

"No. No thank you, Chiyo-baa-sama. It won't be the same if it's not Yuki-hime" She sighed and gave me a neatly folded towel, but before I bit it, I had one more question:

"Chiyo-baa-sama, why don't you use your mystical… palm technique… thingy…?"

"I'm sorry Itsumi-chan, I attended the meeting right after a mission so… I'm quite exhausted… Forgive this old hag"

"N-No, it's ok" I bit the towel and closed my eyes.

Aneue and Sasori came when Chiyo started to bandage my right arm. I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. I loathed that medicine. It always burns if you put them on your wounds.

"Itsumi-chan!" She shouted and kneeled beside Chiyo's bed.

"Kireina-chan, your imouto will be fine. Although I suggest that she stays here for the night"

"Please, Chiyo-baa-sama, you and Sasori-kun have done far too many for us! I would not want to-"

"I know that you mean good, but her wounds will hurt if you touch them. Carrying her back to your house would not be the best idea"

"They do not hu-! Mmpppfffhhh!" My interruption was cut off by the only male in this house. I bit his hand; of course.

"Well then… At least please let me repay your kindness this time. Please!"

"We will, we will. Now please let me finish bandaging her. Kireina-chan, could you please make dinner?"

"Of course!" Aneue squealed in glee and rushed down to the kitchen, Sasori-nii-san gladly following, rubbing his now red hand.

"Chiyo-baa-sama"

"Yes?"

"Will Sasori-nii-san be angry?"

"Why would he be, Itsumi-chan?"

"But I lost… Yuki-hime…" Her motherly hand patted my head and I looked up to see a smiling Chiyo-baa-sama.

"You just have to find out don't you? By the looks of it, you haven't told him the truth" I shook my head slowly. I was actually scared. Terrified that he would hate me for real. We both always talk like that to each other, but that didn't mean we hate one another. I didn't. Arguing with him was always fun :3

Aneue fed me some porridge as she was eating her own meal. She apologized for not realizing sooner and promised to make up for it. Although it wasn't her fault. Her thoughtfulness only made her MUCH MORE popular and loved by others. I was proud to have a sister like her… And as mentioned above, jealous. She went home after washing the dishes, kissing my forehead and saying 'good night'.

Yet again, I couldn't find a comfortable position for me to sleep. The only body parts I could move were my lips (and everything in it to communicate) and neck... And eyelids if they count too. I tried my hardest to magically fall asleep, but it didn't work. The door squeaked open and the red-head was already sitting on the chair that was beside the bed. This was why I wanted to sleep early.

"D-Did Chiyo-baa-sama tell you?"

"No, she asked me to find out by myself which is why I'm annoyed" I muttered something that I hoped was inaudible to him and sighed.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"I'll consider that"

"Really, really, really promise?"

"Hn"

"Swear?"

"Whatever"

"Pinky swear?"

"I don't want to swallow a thousand needles" He monotonously murmured.

"I… Ummm… I… I lost… ehhh… Yu-Yuki-hime…" His eyes went wide and he stood up, letting the chair crash on the ground.

"I tried to get it back! I swear, I swear! And when I swear I don't swear like you!" I raised my hand to shield myself from him and paid no attention to the pain.

"THAT silly thing was why you were in there! FOR HOURS!"

"You promised that you won't be angry!" He stopped when he saw the tears forming in my eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You could've thrown that thing away and I won't care the least bit"

"Maybe you don't, but I do! That was why I told you that I don't swear like you! You always forget!" He grunted and sat closer to me. Not too close, because honestly, I stunk.

"Your puppet… 'Yuki-hime', was the first normal puppet I've ever built when I was 10 so anyone else could control it by hand and not by chakra strings, you snotty stubborn little brat. How could I forget that?"

"You're still mad. Your expression is still scary" He wiped out my tears and poked my forehead.

"Go to sleep whiny cry-baby" He kissed my head softly and flicked off the lights… When I realized what have happened, my face was red. Not only from embarrassment, but also from fury.

"YOU RED-HEADED JERK TAKE THAT BACK! THAT WAS THE EXACT SPOT WHERE MY ANEUE HAVE KISSED ME AND NOW IT'S COVERED WITH YOUR _GERMS_! THAT WAS A BLOODY INDIRECT KISS! TAKE THAT BAAACK!"

That night I dreamed about Yuki-hime. She twirling by herself, wearing the new dress that Aneue made. Apparently, Sasori was controlling her, but I didn't mind. That way, I could dance along with her. At the end of the dream someone whispered to me: _"I swear that I'll take you to see snow, just you wait and see"_


	2. Chapter Two: Concealed Worry

**Author's Notes:**

Starry123, I dub thee my most faithful reader and reviewer of all ages! Again, the unedited version. I just hope you don't feel too nauseated by the amount of mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter two: Concealed Worry**

"Wake up sleepy-head, or do you want to starve to death?" I rubbed my eyes slowly and let them adjust to the blinding morning light. I was expecting to see my sister's calming sapphire eyes… I came face to face with a monster instead.

"AAAAIIIIYYYEEEEEE!" I screamed. After that, I looked around.

_This isn't my room! Where am I!_

"So this is what I get for being kind" He had both of his hands covering his ears and the typical irritated look plastered on his face.

"S-Sorry, I was still on error mode and thought that you were a monster back there" I rubbed the back of my head and grinned innocently…

_Hey! My arms don't hurt that much anymore!_

Sasori-nii-san approached me again; keeping a certain distance, and then touched my forehead. I flinched and frowned while my eyes were closed.

_His hand is sooo cold! _He then moved it to my neck. The puppet-freak shook his head for a while and went out of the room.

_What was that all about?_

"Your right leg is infected and it must be amputated right away" Someone whispered to me… My response was of course, an (-other) ear-shattering scream.

"Sasori-nii-san!" The red head smirked, but before he could get away with it, I grabbed his sleeve.

"Hey, that wasn't true… right?" I asked with a cracking voice. I remembered Chiyo-baa-sama saying something not too pleasant to the gaping wound on my right thigh.

"Dumb kids like you just couldn't get a joke can't you?" I pulled his sleeve harder and pinched his arm. Too bad I only got the same reaction. The door opened to reveal a smiling grandma.

"Ohayou Sasori, Itsumi-chan"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Chiyo-baa-sama!" I answered cheerfully.

"Ohayou"

"Arigatou for taking care of me"

"My pleasure! Sasori, can you please take care of her when you get back? Kireina-chan said that she would be here at around 6 PM to help you. I have a mission to do" With that, she disappeared.

"I'll be home after my I've completed my tasks. Till then, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID. Breakfast is in the kitchen" He too, vanished with a 'poof'. My tummy grumbled, desiring food. Problem was, how could I get there without reopening my 'cuts' and with a broken ankle? (_It wasn't only twisted, sadly_)

"Handstands might work" I mumbled to myself. I managed to get out of the room and stop when I saw stairs.

"Kitchen is downstairs… Puuuurrrfect" _Well, grousing to myself won't get me anywhere now would it? It's worth a try._

I took a hand-step at a time, dangerously swaying from side to side every time I did so. I survived the first 8 steps. Everything was going marvelously… that was, until I... slipped.

"Eep! Ooof!" _Wow, I never knew that this house had pillows under the stairs… _

"I decided to skip the training anyway. I never thought that someone as arrogant as you would commit suicide even after I told you _not_ to do anything stupid"

_Gee, I wonder who it is?_I crossed my arms while he carried me down the stairs and put me on the dining chair as slowly as possible… NOT.

"Why are you here?"

"This IS my house"

"You're missing training"

"Teammates are too weak. I've learned everything they are learning"

"Couldn't hurt to repeat" He slammed my glass of water in front of me, took a seat on the other edge of the table, and drank his tea calmly.

"Have you eaten?"

"You went out for only several minutes, remember? It took me almost three to get down a quarter of those stairs!" He grabbed a clean bowl from the upper cupboard, a spoon from the lower one, filled it with porridge from the silver pot which was still on the stove and put it beside my glass of water. I tried to raise my right hand, but it wouldn't budge. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried again, only with my left. Same result.

"Can you help me with this? My arms are limp" I half-begged.

"What did you do, walk with your hands?"

"_Exactly_" He growled quietly, but fed me anyway.

"I hate baby-sitting. Especially babies like you" He muttered after he blew the spooned porridge, making sure it wouldn't burn my tongue. I swallowed it slowly. No matter how much my stomach complained, yearning for food, I didn't have too much appetite.

"Sorry that I'm not my Aneue! If you don't want to do this, then you should've trained with your squad!"

"Why is your Aneue in this conversation?" I folded my arms in front of my chest. Thankfully, they were no longer as limp, though still trembling hard. This was my usual stance when I was irritated. Some of the deeper cuts stung and reopened due to the sudden movement, but I, being as stubborn as always, ignored it.

"You were staring at her while she was shopping a month ago" I saw a glimpse of pink tinted in puppet boy's cheeks, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"You were sick, a month ago. How could you know?"

"I was… tailing her" He shook his head for the second time this morning, as if trying to say: 'How could I have not expected that…'

"I'm not hungry anymore… I'm going to bed" I was about to do another handstand, when he stopped me with his trademark devious grin.

"Oh? And how?" He taunted, I pouted and narrowed my eyes. I hand-walked to the sofa and let my body fall onto it. I felt so exhausted that it was almost ridiculous, considering the few things I did today.

"Just let me sleep" I grumbled. Though the aching has reduced, my body was still weak.

"I won't let you get away so easily"

"Wha-" Before I could utter anything that actually made sense, he shoved something that tasted awfully revolting. The worst was, it lingered on my tongue and throat even after he took out the spoon. I struggled to reclaim my breath, and as I was doing that, I heard a scoff from the cold hearted (and blooded) puppet.

_I AM GOING TO SLAY, MURDER, ASSASSINATE, EXECUTE, SLAUGHTER AND WHATEVER I COULD DO THAT HAS TO DO WITH KILLING HIM! _

The painful 20 seconds of… Well, PAIN, finally ended.

"I'm… going to… tell… Chiyo-baa-sama… about this…" I coughed out.

"Oh~ I'm sooo scared" He monotonously said as he casually walked by. I let gravity took control and soon, the world was surrounded by darkness.

_He'll pay all right. He WILL!_


	3. Chapter Three: So called Coincidences

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks to starry123 who keeps on motivating me by reviewing! I'd also like to thank AkaiAngel for adding this story to her favourites list and Blood Drenched Scorpion for adding me to her alert list! Yay for all three of them! ~^^~

I've never written a character like Itsumi before, so I was frankly confused by her sheer arrogance. I based her on my neighbour, who was around eight at that time. Please tell me if you're confused. All of the chapters of this story will be the unedited version- _maybe_ I'd look at them again later.

There's an additional part below this chapter, which is actually a part of the story that's too short to be a chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Three: So-called 'Coincidences'**

The fridge was completely empty the time I arrived home since Aneue had forgotten to buy the groceries due to the amount of missions she had had, so today we arranged a shopping trip to save our roaring stomachs. The list of what we needed was 35 cm long; and for my tiny and tidy handwriting, it could be described as an adult Anaconda, which was very long.

"Do we really need all these?" Kireina-nee-san sweat dropped as she saw several items which caught her eye the moment she took the list from me. She knew me too well. Some of them were:

_Apples_

_Oranges_

_Bananas_

_2m long chain_

_Strawberries_

_Butter_

_Paper bombs_

_Candy_

_Eggs_

_Paper_

_Milk _

_Pencils_

_Meat_

_Poisonous herbs_

_Fish_

_Ice cream_

_Vegetables_

"Itsumi-chan…"

"It's been a long time since I last ate any kind of candies."

"I know, but-"

"I'm out of paper to draw on."

"Yes, but-"

"I'm also out of pencils to draw with."

"I understand, but-"

"I had a sudden craving for ice cream."

"All right! All right! I give up! But those aren't even groceries… And what do you need the chains and bombs for?"

"Don't forget the poisonous herbs~"

"Are you planning another scheme?" Kireina-nee-san eyed me suspiciously- my expression didn't change one bit.

"Forget it; you don't need to answer that. Here's the edited list."

_Apples_

_Oranges_

_Bananas_

_Strawberries_

_Butter_

_Candy_

_Eggs_

_Paper_

_Milk _

_Pencils_

_Meat_

_Fish_

_Ice cream_

_Vegetables_

I frowned. My plan was ruined. Completely. If only I had some pocket money-

"Itsumi-chan! Let's go!" I trailed behind her reluctantly, frown still in place.

"GAAAH!" Out of all days, it just had to be this one. Sasori-nii-san was too, 'coincidentally', grocery shopping. If I didn't know any better, I would've assumed that he was stalking my sister. I didn't know any better.

"Can't you behave even for _one _second? Don't you know that it is impolite to point at elder people and shout in public?" Grumbling silently, I took the pencils which Aneue had paid for and shoved them in my small basket.

"Hi, Sasori-kun! Shopping alone? You're such an independent boy" Sasori-nii-san shifted his gaze to the ground as if he was trying to hide his blushing face as Aneue ruffled his hair.

"Aneue! Don't spoil him!" I clung to her arm and held it there. I would never share my Aneue with anyone.

"Ah, Kireina-san! What luck for us to meet here!" Did I mention that I would never share my Aneue with anyone?

The voice belonged to Juukiri- I didn't bother to add any suffix behind his name. I hated him with a passion.

"Yes, what luck indeed" Aneue was faking it to sound polite. There had been too many 'coincidences' with Juukiri- even more than Sasori-nii-san! I was sure that Aneue was starting to realize this too.

"Are you accompanying your Aneue, Chibi-chan? What a good little girl!" His tone was sickeningly sweet; and he talked to me as if I was a baby. I was not. I was seven, for God's sake, not three.

"Can I borrow your Aneue for while?"

"NO!" I spontaneously reacted and hugged Aneue's arm even tighter. Perhaps even blocking the blood flow.

"Gomen, Juukiri-san. I promised my Imouto this trip, so-" Both of them were much taller than me, so I couldn't comprehend anything when Juukiri leaned to Aneue to whisper her something. Her expression changed for a brief second.

"Today? Now?" I recognized that way of asking.

"I'll take care of Itsumi if you want to go" Aneue glanced at Sasori-nii-san, then at me and lastly at Juukiri.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, Itsumi-chan. Arigatou, Sasori-kun!" Both of them leaped on the rooftops and disappeared.

"Chains? Bombs? Poisonous herbs? Who are you going to kill today?" Looked like Aneue gave him the list when I wasn't paying attention. I didn't reply. It was already a struggle to hold my tears. I wouldn't cry in front of him. Never. He realized anyway.

"It's not like they're going on a date-"

"I don't believe him."

"You can't control your sister's life."

"Try me" I snatched the list from him and pretended to read so my hair would fall all around and hide my face. Just like his attempt to hide his before.

"Cry-baby."

"Jerk!" I was acting childish, and I was completely aware of it. I loathed this part of me so much. The jerk jerked my hand and pulled me forward along with him.

"Let go! Let me go! Let me-!" He then popped something into my mouth. Something _round_. Something _sweet_.

"Figures. _Now_ you shut up"

"How…?"

"I bought it because it was on sale. Candies are for babies anyway" I frowned, but accepted the bags of sweets, nevertheless. I stared at the delicious colorful crystals as we walked- it was rare for him to act like this.

"You still want to buy those poisonous herbs?" I feebly shook my head. He smirked.

"Suit yourself" Somehow, someway, I had a hunch that he knew what those dangerous stuffs were for. I didn't care. Still, I had to figure out something else.

**Addition: (Nice, aren't I? X3)**

I swung…1…2…3…87…88… Then there they were. My preys- at least for today. No, the poisonous herbs and paper bombs weren't for them. The chain, however, was a completely different story. Since Aneue refused to buy it, I searched for one in the basement- to no avail. Though I did find a stupid rubber snake with horribly bloated eyes. And an idea snuck into my mind. Thank Otou-san for loving to keep mysteriously peculiar things. I rubbed my hands together, an evil smirk on my face.

_Time for plan B!_

I hid it behind my back and tapped the 'leader's' shoulder.

"Hey look! It's little puppet!" He laughed with his friends. I smiled sweetly in return. "You managed to get out after all! So how was the hole?"

"Oh it was really comfortable! And the ghosts were really nice too. They even gave me something" This time, they only laugh half-heartedly.

"Oh c'mon! We know ghosts aren't real."

"Really?" I teased, then with precision and speed I've been practicing for hours, I kicked him so that he fell on his face and sat on him. Then, I purposely wiggled my hand that was grasping the fake snake so that it looked alive. The other two scurried away the moment the fake tongue popped out.

"That's a cheap trick!" He spat, eyes shut close, much to my liking.

"Not as dirty as yours! Now where's Yuki-hime?"

"Get the snake offa me!"

"Not until you tell me where she is!"

"All right, all right! We buried that stupid thing under the right swing!" I left the snake on top of him while I dug out my treasure. It had been silently trapped below me the whole time.

"Huh? What's this?" I grinned widely as I caught a glance of him with the corner of my eye.

"_Now_ you can call it a cheap trick" Not wasting precious time, I ran to Chiyo-baa-sama's house and asked her to fix Yuki-hime.


	4. Chapter Four: Realization

**Author's Notes:**

Ha! Longer than the previous chappie! How d'ya like me now! *evil laughter* *smacked down by little brothers*

Lil bros: "We have you now, iiiiiivil queen of nerdland!"

Me:"... You guys... are not supposed... to be here...!" *faints*

(This is one of my alter egos, and yes, you have to deal with it from time to time. I'll control the urges as best as I can E:3 )

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Realization**

I was dozing off at home. Alone. Aneue wouldn't be back till 11 PM, Chiyo-baa-sama was out of town- as usual- and Sasori-nii-san-

_Why the heck am I thinking of HIM!_ Maybe because I was so lonely? Well, true, we haven't met for more than a week… I was worried about him too. I heard that he had been receiving a bunch of A rank missions… Even an S rank…

The old bell tolled… 1… 2… 3… 9 times… Two more hours until I could associate with someone. I sighed, glancing to the paper on the table. The picture of a brunette stick-woman that I had drawn was smiling and holding her child's hand. The child was me, of course. I've always pictured my mother as the person Otou-san described during his occasional visits. Always gentle and caring, her smile as bright as the sun and was obsessed with cats. Mother wasn't from Suna and father never told me her original birthplace. Sometimes I dreamt about her, but oddly her face was never visible. The lack of pictures didn't help either. Otou-san said that she hated to be photographed. I went to my room and pinned the paper to my collection board, which was my whole room. There were a lot of drawings of me, me and Aneue, me and mom, Otou-san and mom, mom and cats, sometimes me, Otou-san and Aneue, but there were none of us really together. And there was only one picture of Sasori... He and Aneue. I had stuck it on the ceiling above my bed.

I returned to the living room and waited impatiently. A knock disturbed my utter boredom. I skipped to the door, a smile plastered on my face. The thing was, when I opened the door, no one stood outside. I heard eight following knocks filled with frustration.

"Oh, it's you. I didn't know they send messenger birds directly to houses," I pushed the window open and untied the letter from its foot.

_This one seems oddly heavy…_I rushed to the kitchen, threw the letter to the dining table, took a handful of seeds and fed it to the bird.

"I had saved those seeds for the other messenger birds, but I have a lot so I think I can share. Besides, you've carried such a burdensome thing from God knows where." I smiled and stroked its light gray feathers, silently thanking him for accompanying me. I put the letter on the table and struggled to untie the knot.

_Whoever tied it is cursed for as long as he or she lives! _I grunted. Minutes later I gave up. I took a knife from the kitchen and cut it open... Never had I thought that I would someday see something like this.

My heart was beating in an incredible pace, if not erratic. Thrashing my head right and left, I tried to search for any sign of the living. No one.

_Where is everyone! It's only nine PM! _

"Aneue" I whimpered, continuing to run as fast as I could. My soundless prayer was answered only several seconds later, when I caught a glimpse of two red-heads...

_Aneue... She is supposed to be in a mission... Why...? What is she doing with him! _But there was another thing I had never seen before... A smiling Sasori-nii-san. Feeling betrayed, I disappeared into the night, my emotions unstable and my heart cracking from the inside...

**Kireina's POV**

"Aaaah... I'm so glad that I was able to finish that one quickly" I stretched my arms and grinned.

"So why do _I _have to follow you?" The little boy narrowed his eyes while staring at me. He didn't look all that threatening… Adorable; that was what he was and what he'd ever be in my eyes. The adorable, baby-faced, grumpy Sasori.

"But my poor little Itsumi-chan is alone by herself… I'm sure that she is very lonely and would like extra company. Besides, my Imouto really likes you" I could see his form tensing. Teasing the boy was one of the joys in my life. He mumbled something and turned his face away. He must've thought that I couldn't see it, but I did. The small twitch on the corner of his lips grew wider every second, but it wasn't a smirk- it was a genuine smile.

"Itsumi-chan, I'm home!" I shouted, opening my arms, awaiting the embrace from my lovely little sister. It never came.

"There's something on the table." The puppet-controller stated. I honestly didn't notice it until he pointed at the dining table.

"A letter?" I approached the table slowly, closing my nose with both of my fingers. Something stank like rotting corpse here and I hoped that it wasn't the meat I bought yesterday.

It was worse.

"Itsumi... Itsumi-chan! ITSUMI-CHAN!" I ran throughout the house, frantically searching for my Imouto.

_What is that doing inside the letter? _

"Kireina-nee-san!" A hand stopped me from moving anywhere further.

"The finger in the letter... Whose is it?" I slumped down, my legs were trembling and nausea was building up inside of me. I regretted the fact that I left her alone even more than usual.

"Otou-san... His right ring finger was slashed once, in a mission... And the ring, it was his wedding ring-"

"But anyone could've slashed the right ring finger of anyone..."

"You don't understand... Firstly, the bone... It broke once and healed wrong, but Otou-san never bothered to fix it... Second, Otou-san never wears his wedding ring. He hides it really well... If it is here, then-"

"He might be kidnapped. We have to report to the Kazekage"

"Yes... you're right..."

**Itsumi's POV**

_I __hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU! _I was once again crouching in my favorite hiding place: the green house. No one would think that a little girl would be able to come in there, since it was prohibited. Suna was a country in the desert, the only plant that could grow here was the cacti, so this place was important for the whole citizens.

Blaming fate and my own father for everything that happened, I cried- not out loud. Soundless wails and screams erupted from my throat, with a pair of rivers flowing down my cheek. I couldn't find anyone else to point my finger at. It was part of the human nature to do so.

_Why did you have to move? Why did you leave us? You said it was for the '_greater good'... _Was _this _the greater good? _I hugged myself to stop the trembling that had even started to make my teeth rattle. Useless effort.

_Why did Aneue lie? Why wasn't she on a mission? Why was she with _him?_ Why was she with Sasori-nii-san? Why… Why did she leave me alone? _My brain was going to explode with the flood of memories that were slamming my heart: memories of Otou-san... Of Aneue... Of Sasori-nii-san... I recoiled as if they had really hit me with an invisible force.

_Why were they smiling...? _It wasn't the last question I thought about, but I couldn't pick any that was clear enough out of the hundreds that were swirling inside my head.

_Otou-san... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I killed mom... I'm sorry that I am such a burden... I'm sorry for what I thought about earlier... I'm sorry... But you can't leave so soon! You just can't! What about Aneue? Don't you love her? Then how can you leave her? Otou-san, please come back... Please…_I didn't even have time to rethink about my illogical wish when someone touched my hand.

"Go home" Even without lifting my head, I recognized the person already.

"L-Leave m-me alone!" I retorted through the sobs. Anger and sorrow both mixed into one and evolved into an emotion that I could not understand. Was I shaking because of the rage or sadness? I couldn't even make a difference.

A hand brushed my hair out of the way; I smacked it hard.

"D-Don't touch m-me! G-Go a-away!" The very hand that had touched me so gently grabbed my wrist and yanked me up ruthlessly, my feet dangling in the air. I avoided his gaze before attempting to pull free my arm.

"I-I said, l-leave m-me alone!" He then did something I had never expected.

He slapped me.

I never thought he would use violence against me in fear that he would be hated by Aneue.

I was wrong.

And oh how I _hated_ it when I was wrong.

"What are you doing here weeping like an idiot? Haven't you learned anything? Shinobi aren't supposed to show even a single tear. You want to be pitied? Go somewhere else. Now go home. Your sister asked half of the village to search for you" My mute moans stopped; my tears didn't. Nor did my body stop vibrating. My wrist wasn't the problem, despite the fact that he was still crushing it with his big hand. No. It was my heart that ached most.

"Itsumi!" I gasped at the voice.

_Onii-san... _I had forgotten what he had done with Aneue. My mind was so messed up right now that I didn't care.

"O-Onii-san..." He had finally noticed why I wasn't moving.

"Let go of her!" Juukiri did exactly what the younger boy said, but not from fear. As soon as there was no contact between Aneue's boyfriend and me, I launched myself to the red-head and swung my arms around him, burying my head on his stomach, just because I could only reach that height.

"What did you do to her? Can't you even see that she's cold?" His words came out like venom. The very tone I disliked.

"Nothing. I found her here crying and curling into a ball. She refused to go home"

"Who would _want_ to go home after seeing something like _that_!" Sasori-nii-san half-shouted while prying my fingers off his cloak. For a second I thought he was going to push me off.

He didn't. Instead he gave the cloak to me and let me cling to his shirt. I was quivering because of the cold.

"She needs to get used to it"

"She's _seven_!"

"Age doesn't count" Onii-san lifted me up with one swift movement, regardless of my weight. Just like last time.

"_I'm _taking her"

"Be my guest" Puppet-boy left without another word. He was running... Fast. I could notice from the breeze.

"Why do you always disappear like that? It's such a bother." I didn't answer.

"Why can't you just whine normally like other kids when there's something you don't like?" Silence.

"Don't try to act like an adult. You're a kid. Enjoy it while you can." It was hard to believe that words like these actually came out from the arrogant boy's mouth. Come to think of it, he even _defended_ me back then with Juukiri. I cried. Freely, no hesitations. For once, I could stop acting. For once, him saying that I was young actually relieved me. For once, I truly felt that I was seven.


	5. Chapter Five: Sickly Sweet Revenge

**Author's Notes: **

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thanks you starry123 for reminding me through her review that I should also write some translations. I'd also like to thank WaffleNinja44904 for adding this story to your faves list!

Translation:

*Onii-san / (name)-nii-san= big brother

*Otou-san= father

*Aneue/Onee-san= big sister, but Aneue is a much more respective way

*Ohayou (gozaimasu)= good morning

*Arigatou= thank you

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter Five: Sickly Sweet Revenge

I woke up not knowing where I was.

Or maybe it was just my momentarily defective brain.

No doubt I recognized this place. I'd been here too many times. I rubbed my surely swollen eyes with my good hand. That was when I noticed what had happened to my other.

It was too, swollen, and purplish. A bruise had formed overnight the size of a palm. An adult's palm. At the exact same moment, something punch me hard: reality. Otou-san was dead. He had 'ceased to exist'- or so he had said once. I balled both of my hands into fists and bit my lip. I had cried enough and I wouldn't let any of those tears escape their place again. I didn't want Aneue to be worried about me anymore. I didn't want anyone to think that I'm a crybaby. Yesterday was embarrassing enough.

"Aneue?" I hadn't realized that my throat was so dry until I called my only family member left.

"Aneue?" I discarded the blanket that was put on me and walked towards the door. No energy was needed to open it, because there was a force from the other side already, which immediately stopped when the other person felt that he had hit something. I, who was thrown back from the sudden impact, glared at him before standing up, dusting myself afterwards.

"Breakfast" I blinked.

_Why would he bring food upstairs? Especially in his room- _

"I said breakfast. Let's hope that you're not deaf too" He put the tray on the small table beside his bed, lifted me up and put me on the soft mattress.

"I can walk and I'm not deaf." The sentence had no kind of intimidation at all.

_I hate arguing right after waking up… _

"I think I can settle for breakfast in bed" I grinned.

"Don't get used to it" Sasori-nii-san opened something. Whatever was inside it, it smelled heavenly. Like flowers and sweets mashed up together. He must've noticed me staring instead of eating.

"It's a salve for the bruise" I never knew salves could have such wonderful fragrance.

"You're not lying are you? You sure you're not trying to punish me for covering your cloak with my germs?" He scoffed.

"My plans are secrets I would never reveal" Well, that didn't exactly answer my question, did it?

"Now hold still- though if you want me to apply unnecessary pressure on it, I'd be glad to" I gulped- as far as I knew, he wasn't one for jokes in this department.

"Chiyo-baa-sama's medicine always have a foul stench. Did you make this?" I was rewarded with a slight shrug before he gently smeared the cool peach-colored cream on my skin. He then placed the tray on my thighs.

"Late for a mission" I nodded, understanding, yet curiosity tickled the edges of my mind. _Onii-san? Tardy? Highly unlikely._

When the door clicked close, I exhaled, half-unaware I was holding my breath most of the time. Whereas other people would take a pity on me and treat me specially, Sasori-nii-san would act as if nothing had happened so I wouldn't remember the painful incident. Of course, when he was gone, he took his magic along with him. But he was being extremely sweet, so when I glanced at the glass of milk, a bowl of cereal with the same white substance and a note that said: "Get taller", I could only laugh.

There was no mission today- but he sure did have a job to do. He searched around the perimeter, knowing that he wouldn't be far from the area. Wherever Kireina-nee-san went, he tailed along like the sick stalker he was. The red-haired boy sighed. Of course he had no right to say so, since he had played the same role several times- it was just a reminder of why he needed to see him. One of them, anyway. That wasn't even the reason that blinded his common sense.

Then, he appeared in his line of vision. The soon-to-be puppet master did not hesitate. He dashed, leaped, and threw a blow square on his nose. The teenager didn't believe in taijutsu- it was so very degrading to have to touch your opponent. However he made an exception for today, just so he could feel the thrill of his bone breaking under his knuckle.

_To be assaulted by a far younger boy head on- now that's degrading,_ he smirked smugly. Then again, he was a _very _good shinobi for his age.

**Kireina's POV**

"Ha ha. Yes, of course. Oh. Really? How amusing" All I needed was to utter a few words in the middle of his never-ending speech to keep him going. It wasn't my intention to hurt him; physically or mentally. Then again, to pretend that I was interested was getting boring and very irritating. If it wasn't the Kazekage's order, I would've left a long time ago. I did try.

"Oh my, look at the time! I have to go to Itsumi-"

"Didn't Chiyo-baa said that she would sleep the whole day? Let her rest, Kireina" I wasn't fond of him addressing both Chiyo-baa-sama and me improperly. Annoyed, in fact. A small pitter patter of steps averted my gaze to a familiar figure. Yet, no sooner than I could open my lips, he had landed a blow- a _strong_ blow on Juukiri-san's face, effectively shutting him up.

"S-Sasori-kun!" The Sasori-kun I knew was calm, collected and full of pride. The one I saw before me was enraged, at the same time content and still bulbous with pride.

"What the- YOU!" Juukiri-san jerked the boy's collar after regaining his once blurry vision.

"That's not even a quarter of the things I want to do to you" When the man growled and raised his arm to attempt an assault, I decided that things were getting out of hand and ceased their brawl. Juukiri-san released him out of his grasp, both still glaring at each other.

"Sasori-kun" There was a threatening tone in my voice, urging him to explain.

"He needs to apologize" I stared at Juukiri-san, whose nose was clearly broken, and uttered his name with the same tone.

"What did I do?" I snapped.

"Oh I know you must've done something. Something terribly wrong, at that. Or else, this boy," I pointed to Sasori-kun with my chin. "who I've known his whole life, wouldn't attempt such a hasty confront with such determination"

"Don't you think he might be using your trust and do this for fun!" I knew there was something fishy about him today. He had been delaying my intention to visit Itsumi-chan more than ever.

"I've helped raising this boy and I know his behaviour well. Don't you dare say that he would use me. For all I know, he is a better shinobi than you'll ever be. Now spit it out- what have you done to my sister?" He gulped, sending a brief glance full of hate to Sasori-kun before returning his attention to me.

"He hurt her badly. Her wrist was in the point of shattering and is now seriously bruised," A smirk decorated his porcelain smooth face. "which is what I would gladly do to you" Out of the blue, Juukiri-san kicked the poor boy in the shin- Sasori-kun was just fast enough to reduce the impact by using both of his hands and landed on his feet somewhere behind me. I heard it more than I saw, because at that moment I was too busy handling the impolite man before me and sending him to oblivion.

**Itsumi's POV**

I changed into the clothes I had purposely left in this house weeks ago slowly. The cold shower helped to ease the pain better than I imagined, yet now it throbbed dully still. Silence dominated the house as I dried the bowl and glass I had used to eat, having washed them earlier.

The door burst open and I heard my name being called. Peace never visited and stayed too long.

_Aneue!_I giggled and ran to her.

"Aneue!" I flung myself to her and hugged, thus hiding my hand from her view. My happiness ended when I saw blood.

"Onii-san!" It was still trickling from his mouth. It looked like it hurt.

"Yes, Sasori-_nii-san_ punched Juukiri-san in the face and it ended with him being kicked" I released my Aneue, hand covered by my body and approached him.

"Are you ok?" I didn't like having debts, so I had better pay it now.

"I blocked the kick" He wiped the trail of blood on the side of his mouth. That was when I saw the deep gash on his lower arm.

"He did it because he demanded an apology from him for your injured hand" Since Aneue knew, there was no point in hiding it anymore. I left it hanging limp beside me.

"What! How stupid can you be!"

"I'm not weak-"

"Neither is he! You could've gotten hurt worse…" He seemed worse. His face was flushed and he was panting.

_Wait a minute. Boot. Juukiri kicked him with his trademark boot- the one with the sharp edge…_

"Aneue," my voice was vaguely trembling with fear, "Juukiri did not poison the blade he has in his boots, did he?" Aneue swore. It was the only time I had heard her curse.


	6. Chapter Six: Poison

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for reviewing, Blood Drenched Scorpion! You'll find out the answer in the first sentence~

Translation:

*Gomen(-nasai)= sorry

*Obaa-sama/ (name)-baa-sama/obaa-san/obaa-chan=grandma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Poison

Thankfully the poison wasn't so lethal (_Juukiri must have been an idiot in everything he did_). With immediate help from Chiyo-baa-sama and Aneue who went to get the herbs, Sasori-nii-san's life was saved. But he looked the same. Cheeks dusted with a tinge of pink, heavy breathing, half-lidded eyes… He was still in pain.

_Because of me. _

"He will get better overnight, Itsumi-chan. You should get some sleep." I wouldn't. I couldn't. Not until he truly got better. He was in this state because of me. It was my fault. Partly his for rashly assaulting Juukiri, but still…

"You…are seriously…hearing-impaired," he muttered between huffs of breath. "Baa-sama…told you…to sleep." Chiyo-baa-sama was about to scold him when her name was called, leaving her no choice but going downstairs to confront the guess. She reluctantly left. She was a busy woman, after all.

"And I said I don't want to…" I whispered, not trusting to speak in my normal volume, afraid that my voice would break. That, and there was something about darkness that always make me lower my voice. Sasori-nii-san had never shown his weakness. Sasori-nii-san was strong. It upset me to see him in this condition.

"Stubborn." He flicked my forehead and smirked. How he managed to make such an expression in his current condition was beyond me.

"C'mere," He patted the empty side of his bed with his good arm, motioning me to climb up. I hesitated, shaking my head, careful to keep my eyes closed.

"Gomen-nasai," I would probably hate myself for this, but that was a problem for later. My concern and guilt were genuine. This wasn't something I made up. "Gomen-nasai, Onii-san… Gomen," My words were slurred in between sobs.

_Stupid. He is the one that's suffering! Why am _I _crying?_However the tears wouldn't stop no matter how many times I got rid of them. I despised it, this side of me. I knew that I wasn't suppose to act all strong and mighty as he told me and I would probably receive a good scolding from him for even thinking so, but… I didn't want him to think that I was weak…

"Gomen-nasai," Yet for now, all I could do was repeat the words like a broken tape.

"Itsumi…" I opened my eyes, certainly not proud that my attempt to contain the droplets failed. Once more he opened his arm, jerking to it slowly with his chin. I lay my head on the length of it.

"Gomen, Onii-san," He erased the wet tracks on my cheeks ever so gently and I placed my hand on his cheek. His temperature wasn't going up- but it wasn't going down either.

"Shh," His fingers twirled my locks- Puppet-boy wasn't used to being still when he was conscious. "It's…all right. Don't…blame…yourself. It was…my recklessness. Now…stop…apologizing…already! I can't…forgive you. You've done…nothing wrong" I shook my head once more. I knew I was to blame. At least I managed to stop the apologies.

"A-Are you s-sure y-you're okay?" Facing me, his lids shut, words almost below a whisper, he answered.

"I…will be. Now…rest" And I did.

**3rd Person POV**

The little girl fell asleep fast, her slowed and steady breathing proving the statement. There were dark rings below her eyes and they were still puffy from the night before.

_These_ _are not events a child should deal with_, thought the older boy whilst brushing her soft and silky hair with his fingers. The action calmed him.

_Poison. _That was what she was to him. Very much alike with the poison that was currently in his system. She was from time to time infuriating, yes, and had a foul mouth too. Both charades to prevent her real emotions from surfacing. She always struggled so hard to keep her feelings from overflowing and stopped crying altogether when she was merely three- yet the barrier was getting thinner. It was high time it shattered due to the unfortunate incidences that had occurred. He didn't even assume that it would last so long. He let out a breathy sigh.

_You're strong, Itsumi__, _he rid her face of her bangs, _but now, just forget the world for a while._His lips brushed her forehead briefly- a sign of affection he could not help doing- and surrendered to the fatigue that had clawed its way to his mind and dominated it.

**Itsumi's POV**

The sheets- I wasn't aware of using them- were tangled in my legs when the sun arrived and greeted me through the window with its rays. I stretched to relieve the morning cramps before heading to the bathroom to do my routine and going downstairs. I had stayed here for two nights straight- not something I normally did.

"Ohayou, sleeping beast" He said while holding a pill in one hand and a glass on the other, casually gulping it down like candy. His bed-tousled spikes made little difference- much less an improvement - to his usual appearance. I beamed mentally.

"Ohayou, Pinocchio" Yes, Sasori-nii-san was back.

* * *

End Notes:

Terribly short... And I think I killed Sasori _


	7. Chapter Seven: Dad and Another Meeting

**Author's Notes:**

At long last! OMG, I'm so sorry for the slow update...

Thank you Blood Drenched Scorpion, VeryWithdrawn, LuminousCircus and starry123(two times!) for reviewing (and for adding this story to their fave and alert list)!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Otou-san and Another Meeting

"Itsumi-chan!" Aneue's voice echoed throughout the house, effectively waking me up in the middle of my slumber. It was in the middle of the night, after all. And the first night for me to be able to rest on my own comfortable bed after several days.

"Wha-?"

"Otou-san! It's Otou-san! He-!" She gulped down her excitement in the short pause.

"He was saved and is currently in the hospital… Oh, Itsumi-chan… They found Otou-san!" My first reaction was to run out of the house, followed closely by Aneue. There was only one word that kept repeating itself in my mind.

_Otou-san._

He was lying on the bed, wrapped in white bandages from head to toe, eyes immediately darting to the door the moment it slid open.

"Otou-san…" Aneue let out a breathy, shaky sigh before carefully hugging the man. Otou-san returned her affection, not caring that it would reopen a number of his wounds. I stayed beside the door, unmoving.

_Otou-san is alive. _It brought immense joy that I wasn't sure I'll be able to describe. Suddenly, Otou-san's other arm was stretched out and he smiled at me.

"Why are you standing there, Itsumi?" To sum it up, it was the happiest moment of my life.

"What happened to your _hair_?" The last word was spat out to further point out the disgust.

"Otou-san ruffled them yesterday." I grinned maniacally, which was quite a rare act, considering it was me. And me strolling casually with Onii-san without arguing was beyond 'rare'; in fact, this was the first time ever.

"Chiyo-baa-sama told me this morning. Is he well?" He turned his head to gaze to his left.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" I absentmindedly kicked the sand, causing a golden dust to form in the air.

"I will- once I finish my mission."

"Mission?"

_Is that why you look like you're searching for something?_

"I'm in a mission right now," he said with an 'of course' tone. "I wouldn't be wasting my time walking around here otherwise."

_Jerk. Figures that we didn't have an argument for the past six minutes; he wasn't even paying attention to me!_

"It doesn't explain _why _you approached me in the first place."

"Easy. Mischief revolves around you." Great, not only he wasn't paying any heed, he was _using _me at the same time!

"Then, just to make your life harder, I'm going away."

_Humph, _I huffed. _And Aneue can make him _smile.

_Creak… Swish… Thud… Step… Creak… Swish... Thud… Step… Creak… Swish… Thud… Step…_

If you were wondering what I was doing, I was swinging, jumping from said swing, landing, going back to the swing and repeating the whole process. After the little scene with puppet-boy, this was where I wound up. Swinging. In the middle of the desert. ..

"What's a kid like you doing here alone?"

_Apparently not 'alone' enough, _I thought as I turned to face the person. A boy, around Nii-san's age probably, and around his height too. He had the darkest shade of hair I had ever seen- night itself wasn't that black.

"Hey!" He had a pair of startlingly green eyes- very unlike my right one. Once more, I jumped from the swing, but did not walk back. I walked _away_.

"W-Wait! What did I do? Did I scare you?"

_Yeah right, _I scoffed mentally,_ I'm not allowed to talk to strangers._

"Oh! There's still that golden rule for children, huh? Well then, my name's Kyo. Karasu Kyo. Cool huh?"

_He doesn't seem too threatening… He looks more like a… brainless simpleton._

"Don't send me daggers like that! It's not like I'm going to kidnap you or something…" Kyo scratched his head. "…though you do have very beautiful eyes."

_Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere._

"Aaanyways, I've just moved to Sunagakure. We were nomads and aren't really familiar with this area- mind showing me around? Seeing that you're alone and I'm pretty much lost, that would be quite a good idea, wouldn't it?" Kyo-kun grinned again.

"Yes. Besides, you'll starve to death if you're lost, Kyo-kun."

"Kyo_-nii-san_. I'm most likely a good five years your senior." I stopped in my tracks.

"How old are you?" He lifted his chin and patted his chest with his fist.

"Turned eleven last month!"

"Only four years my senior, then," I began to lead the way. The most obvious place to go to was the Kazekage's office, so there we went.

"This building," I pointed at the huge anthill. "Remember to search for it and you'll never get lost."

_It was impossible to get lost from the beginning, but he's swiped my loneliness away, so I'll be… nice… with him today._

"Thanks, umm… By the way, you've never told me your name,"

"Kaoru."

_And isn't it odd for a nomad who wanders the desert to get lost in such a village?_

".?" Then came an irritated Onii-san.

"If you have some common sense, you'd be able to see that I was walking before you popped out." I retorted.

"I meant, what are you doing with _him?_" His words were full of atrocious promises.

"He's lost and-" My explanation was cut short.

"-and I've been searching for him! Turns out that I was chasing after you too."

"Hey! You can't raise your voice-!" Kyo-kun began to protest.

"Don't worry Kyo-kun. It's our way of communication." I averted my gaze to the flustered Onii-san. "So, he's your mission?"

"Clearly." An image of him thumping his foot on the ground impatiently crossed me, yet he stood there, glaring at both of us.

"At least I found him like you planned, right?" I stomped off angrily, intending to go back to the swing.

"Itsumi-chan, wait!"

"You're coming with me." I looked back to see Onii-san grasped the forearm of the boy- and he shrugged it off.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Besides, it was Itsumi-chan who found me first. I'm sure she's more than capable of bringing me to my parents… right?" Kyo-kun threw a glance at me- a silent plead. I sighed.

"Yes, I can. They're probably in the building I showed to you earlier." Both of us left the fuming red-head and headed to the Kazekage's office.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Ooooh, I wonder what's gonna happen next? (Seriously, I haven't written scratch.)


	8. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

**Since school has officially started and considering the fact that I have tons of homework (not to mention projects and presentations), I will be updating around once every one/two month(s). So sorry! **


End file.
